SWARM- Victor Yankee November
by Phoenix T
Summary: Vanesa Sanchez is the clothing designer for WWE superstars. She is also the niece of John Cena. She says she'll never wrestle but when the an opportunity arrives, will she ignore it or will she fly towards it? Will Matrix Abernathy continue a family legacy of wrestling and save the S.H.I.E.L.D, with her swarm or will she hide behind scenes?
1. Chapter 1: Walk in My Shoes

**Hey guys this is Phoenix Trails with my first ever WWE fanfiction. Hope you like. Please review, favorite and follow.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own anything that isn't mine (the only thing that's mine is Vanesa but don't lether hear you say that).**

 **Now to the story**

* * *

 _Hi I'm Vanesa Sanchez and I design the outfits/ whatever they where, for the superstars of WWE. Many people think I'm a child because I haven't even turned 21 yet but I'm NOT. I am an adult, who lives in her own apartment, who has her own job and can pay her own bills, so hah. Anyway I design the outfits for stars like the Shield and the divas division. I also make the photoshoots possible but many people will disagree with me on that point. My uncle, John Cena wants me to have more fun with my life and maybe try to become a WWE star so he can say it runs in the family. If I was a wrestler my name would be Matrix Abernathy but the possibility of that happening is like 1 in 999,999._

 _Most of my friends call me Vyn. I am a petite female from Las Vegas. I have silver-ish colored hair with black streaks and brown eyes. Most people make fun of me being short especially the Shield and my uncle. They seem to forget that this short person designs their clothes and can make their lives very uncomfortable with in seconds but eventually they will learn after about 5 times of having itching powder in their uniforms._

 _I gotta go, the show starts in ten so feel free to follow me around inside my head just don't break anything while you're in there, don't have anything to replace it._

* * *

I walked through the door way entrance to the dressing rooms and immediately started laughing. I felt tear prickling at the corners of my eyes and I almost collapsed on the floor laughing. Some of the staff passing by thought I was crazy until they looked my direction and saw who I was laughing at. In the waiting room of the dressing rooms was Dean Ambrose. I cracked up laughing more. I couldn't take it, someone shot me now.

"Something funny Vyn" The Samoan titan, Roman Reigns asked as he walked up and put a muscular arm around my shoulders. I rolled my eyes at him before pointing to where Dean was sitting. He moved his arm to look around the corner before cracking up too.

"Oh my gosh, is he dyed violet?!"

"No that shade is obviously lavender." I said all serious like.

"I guess Seth got his revenge for the balloon incident last week."

I gave him a curious look. He shook his head to mean don't ask. I pulled myself together before walking into the dressing rooms. When Dean looked up I almost started laughing again. He had the most adorable help me face I've ever seen. I sighed and pulled Dean to one of the showers there for emergencies. I handed him a bottle of dye remover before throwing him in. As he cleaned off I went to help Nikki with her make up.

"Hey girl what up?" I ask as soon as I'm within range. She quirks an eyebrow at me before trying to do her mascara again.

"Nothing just can't get this stupid mascara on." She groaned as she messed up again. I took it from her and spun her chair.

"You talk, I do."

"Fine, I guessing you want to know how my double date went with Bri. I nodded my head even though I pretty sure it doesn't count as a double date if one of the pairs is married.

"Well John was a perfect gentleman he even opened the door for me when I went to get out. We were slightly late but it didn't matter Bri and Daniel hadn't gotten there yet so. I ordered this sea food dish that tasted awesome but then I remember my stomach doesn't like lobster so I'm sitting there during diner and I feel like I'm going to throw up. So we say goodbye and John brings us home, and he sets me bed and brings me soup and all that sort of stuff and he's like checking on me every ten minutes and it's adorable but it's annoying at the same. So eventually I fall asleep and then this morning he makes me breakfast in bed and I'm like 'wow. I didn't know you could cook.'" Nikki finally stops long enough for me to spin her back around to look in the mirror at her makeup. While she was talking I had enough time to do mascara, eyeliner, eyeshadow and find her the right type of lipstick for today and she looks good. Nikki thanks me real quick before moving on. Then I walk towards where I last saw Dean, just hoping he managed not to destroy anything. He was nowhere to be seen… wait. I looked at the floor and saw wet footprints leading towards the closet and towards one of the main changing rooms. I looked on the rack to find his street clothes missing. I sigh grab his spare uniform that I'd hidden and made my way to changing room number 13.

I knocked on the plastic/wooden door. Dean swung open the door on the third knock. I could help but stare at his chest before looking at his face. What I'm female?! He chuckled slightly but didn't say anything. He was wearing black jeans and combat boots. He went to grab a matching shirt but I snatched it out of his hand before he could put it on. He started to say something before he spotted the spare uniform in my hand. He grinned taking it from my hand.

"I hide a spare uniform so Seth couldn't destroy them all at one time." I said happy I did or else he'd be going out in a purple uniform, I'd make sure of it.

He closed the door for a minute to put it on before coming out in the full combat gear that was a trademark of the Shield. I did the once over to make sure everything was in place before giving him the green light. He went to leave. I cleared my throat. He looked over his shoulder at me.

"Dean the other clothes." He sheepishly pointed to the dressing room knowing I hate picking up after them.

"You're forgiven this one time, now get your butt out there, they need you!" I shouted as I made shooing motions with my hands. He gave me a thumbs up before running off to join his brothers. I grumbled under my breath for a minute before picking up everything left in the dressing room. I got the dye removing shampoo and put it away in the stash before grabbing and folding the clothes Dean had left behind, they were still slightly warm from his body heat. They also smelled like him too, a mix of dirt, sweat, blood, and pecans surprisingly. I opened Dean's locker and shoved the stuff inside.

"Vyn! Stephanie needs you pronto. She said report to her office." I shouted an okay to Lillian, the blue haired intern to Stephanie.

I walked to Stephanie McMahan's office racking my brain on anything I could have done wrong. As far as know, no dress code violations, I didn't volunteer for anything, and I wasn't a superstar so I wouldn't be receiving a match notice. No more time to think I'm here. I stood in front of the door for a minute. The _Authority_ sign making me even more nervous.

"You needed to speak with me Stephanie." I said trying to appear confident. Her eyes told me I wasn't in trouble as they weren't mad, so why was I down here?

"Yes Vyn. I was wondering if you were free this weekend." I raised my eyebrow at her. I pretty sure Hunter and her are still married even if they weren't I didn't know she swung that way.

"Not like that Vyn. I was wondering if you could be my daughters' and their friends' hair and makeup stylist for their pageant. Possibly even do the clothes." For the first time this week I truly looked at Stephanie. She was tired and had dark raccoon eyes and deep bags as well. I could see take-out food boxes all over the place and mountains of paper stacked on her in-box. I heard a knock at the door right as I was about to respond.

"Come on in."

Seth opened the door and I smiled at him. He was in his street clothes and looked like he had been on his way out the door when he decided to come here. He looked at Steph and she gave him the one minute finger before writing something down real quick. I took the opportunity to talk to Seth.

"Hey Seth next time you think of dyeing anyone purple remember what I could do to your suit. I would hate for itching powder or something else to accidently end up in there during Monday night RAW." I said in a sickly sweet voice. He shuddered under his sweat shirt before shoving his hands further into his pockets. With his head ducked in shame he said. "Yes Vyn"

"I'll make sure your girls are all dolled up Steph. I'll be there at 7 tomorrow."

I walked out a down towards the parking lot. The lot was quiet. Most of the superstars had gone home. I looked at the stars for a minute. They weren't horribly clear in the Las Vegas sky but you could still seem them now that most of the stadium lights were off. I spotted the big dipper and grinned a little bit. I remember when my Dad had first shown me it. It was a peaceful memory before everything went to hell at home.

"You okay?"

I screamed slightly before covering my mouth when I realized who it was.

"Oh my heavens. What do you think you're doing? Sneaking up on a women in the middle of the night. You're lucky I didn't pepper spray you."

Seth had his hands up in surrender by the time I was done yelling at him. He looked panicked but also somewhat entertained. Slowly a giant smirk spread across his face and it was infectious. I started laughing. At first it was only a giggle but then into a full blow can't stop laugh. Seth couldn't stop laughing either. But slowly a composed myself. He did to but he still couldn't stop smiling. I smiled back before getting ready to leave.

"See you tomorrow Seth." I said turning towards where my car was parked. I could hear his feet shuffle for a second before following me.

"You know I could give you a ride home, Vanesa."

"I know Seth but I'm already really close to my car. Plus you better get going or else you're going to miss Roman's party."

"Right Roman's party. So I'll see you there?"

I smiled with my face away from him. He was so darn adorable.

"No Seth I already told Roman I wouldn't be able to make it. However I already gave him his gift to open tonight. Make sure he opens right at midnight." I said turning to him as I reached my black Ferrari. I swear he looked disappointed but I just climbed in and turned the engine on.

"See you tomorrow Seth."

"Kay, bye Vyn."

I pulled out of the parking lot and onto the freeway. Rolling down the window, I sighed as the wind blew through my silver hair, releasing all the stress from the day. A few strands were flung into my face on occasion but overall it felt good. My eyes complained at staying open all day long, so I tried to concentrate on the city. All of the lights made the city just about as bright as the sun its self. Most of the signs were for food and products but many of the larger signs I saw were WWE billboards. Advertised a crossed them were the SHIELD. Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, and Seth Rollins. I could feel Seth ego from here as well as the others. I honestly believed they loved beating up the other guys and getting in the way of others and why shouldn't they? They looked awesome while doing it.

I sighed in depression. I was never going to find someone like them and they would never be interested in me so… I got out of the low riding car and walked up to my house. The house was dusty but well-kept but in was clean in every other way. I only got to come home a couple weeks out of the year but it was still nice to have some where to call home base. Tiredly I flung off my hooker heels and climbed into bed. Tomorrow was going to entertaining.


	2. Chapter 2: Beauty is Hell

**Phoenix Trails does not own WWE or the people in it, however I do own my OC's, including Vyn and Lillian. This story is rated teen for violence during the wrestling as well as for language during most of the story. I do not have mature content in my stories. Thanks for reading.**

 **To the story.**

I woke up early, my body aching from a lack of sleep the previous night had given me. My ears ached as well but from the annoying sound of my alarm clock going off over and over again. I went to swat the snooze button when I remembered that I was helping Stephanie today. Ohgg, not that I didn't like helping Stephanie but her kids are major energy drainers and I'm running on like 2 hours of sleep and whatever caffeine I can get in my system before the beauty pageant.

Throwing the silky covers of my bed spread over my legs, I slowly got up, stretching ever limb to make sure I got the kinks out of my muscles; before pulling on white sweat pants and a tan tank top on for my morning jog around the neighborhood.

The morning sun was just peeking out of the desert hills when I set off down the beat up side walk. Despite being five in the morning it was already warm outside. I would say somewhere around 70 degrees, but after living in Vegas for your whole life you get use to the baking heat. My tennis shoes made a constant thump against the pavement, it seemed almost therapeutic, almost. Every now and then a bug would find its way onto my sweaty skin but I just flicked it off and continued. I went around the block twice and on my three time, I finally slowed down to a walk. Tightening my ponytail, I bent over and started stretching again, to make sure stiffness didn't settle in my legs.

Closing the door to my house, I walked into my now bright kitchen. The sun seemed to reflect off the cobalt walls and make the tile floor an aquarium. Walking through the blue light, I opened the fridge, the cool surface feeling good on my overheated skin. My hand found a protein shake I had put in there yesterday morning and poured it into a tall glass.

The protein shake was chilled, and tasted like chocolate, after all that's the only way I'd drink it. I chugged the rest, washing out glass in the sink before walking up my stairs to get ready.

I found the most child proof outfit I could find. I picked out a nice pair of ripped, dark wash skinny jeans, a WWE SHIELD tank top, and my silver converse. The ones that totally match my hair.

Looking in the mirror I applied a minor amount of lipstick and a touch of blush. Deciding I looked well enough, I grabbed a small red purse and hopped into my Ferrari. The leather seats welcomed my body into the car as I speed off, probably going over the limit by like 10mph; but I didn't really care. I was going to be late if I didn't speed, the chances of me getting caught aren't very high.

Well it looked like God wasn't on my side with that one because as I'm like 1 mile away from the pageant, I get pulled over. Yeah. I'm screwed.

So I sat there waiting for the officer to get out of their shiny car and give me a ticket. Well actually I wasn't really waiting; I was more like hitting my head against the steering wheel while he was writing down my license plate number. I stopped acting like a three year old when he started to walk over. He was actually kinda cute. He had pixie cut blonde hair and vibrant green eyes, and during my observations, I noticed he filled out his uniform quite well. I almost had to stop myself from drooling.

"License and registration please." He said. I barely picked up a vague accent, a New Yorker in Nevada who would have thought. I watched as he scribbled something on his note pad. The wind blew the paper slightly so I could see what was written on it. _Warning, First offense shown in record._

"Look Ms.…" He started before looking at the id and then started talking again. "Sanchez, I'm going to let you off with a warning. I don't want to see you speeding again because it would be a shame if I had to give a beautiful lady like yourself a ticket. Okay?" I nodded, blushing slightly when he called me beautiful. He smiled at me before hopping back in his mustang and driving off to chase someone else down. I sat there for a moment replaying when he called me beautiful before I remembered my job for today.

 _5 hours later…._

The day was finally over. The day had gone from good to horrible right off the bat. Ashley and Alexa wouldn't stay put for me to get them ready for the pageant. I was two screams short of duct taping them to their chairs so they wouldn't move. I know Stephanie would understand but I'm not sure the police would. Then Alexa somehow got a giant bleeding stain on her white dress. I couldn't get it out; and she was crying and crying until I ran to a dress shop, got a replacement dress, and got it on her. She was crying for thirty minutes straight so then I had to fix her make up again. But finally I pushed them out on stage and they performed like little angels. When they got off they were wonderful, saying how they knew they would win best in each of their age groups. That didn't last long. When awards were up and they got second place in their divisions, they turned into little heathens. Ashley keep screaming at the top of her lungs how it was 'all your fault' and Alexa curled around my leg and stayed there the whole walk in the parking lot like she was going into shock. I called Stephanie worried for her mental health, but she assured me that this was completely normal behavior when she didn't get first place.

So I had dropped them off at their home and went out to town. Feeling a buzz from my phone I pulled over to check my text messages.

 _Hey Vyn, want to catch dinner since u missed my party last night?_

It was Roman, and he was trying to guilt trip me. Not fair.

 _R u trying to guilt trip me?_

 _Maybe…_

At least he was honest. I silently wondered if he was planning retaliation for my prank, but then again, I had put precautions into place so it looked like it wasn't my prank. Roman would probably think it was Seth. My phone buzzed again.

 _Hello… R u giving me the silent treatment?_

 _If you thought I was, why did u message me? If I was ignoring u, I wouldn't reply. Duh._

 _Ohh. So u coming?_

 _Who's going to be there?_

 _Dean, Dolph, Barret, and Seth. Why?_

 _No reason._

 _So…U COMING?_

 _Yes, I would be glad too._ _Also it is not nice to yell over text._

 _?_

I stared at my phone for a bit before setting it down and pulling back onto the road. I thought about who was coming to "dinner". Dean was crazy and fun. Dolph was quiet and could burn someone good if he set it up right. Barret was fun and had a good sense of humor, and Seth… well he was fun but he was quiet too, only saying his piece where he wanted it.

Hmm. Tonight was going to be fun. The tires squealed on my car as I stomped on the brake. I realized I didn't know what the occasion was, so in turn I didn't know how to dress. Shit.

I turned my car around and headed home to ransack my closet.

 **Thanks for reading, please review and leave feedback so I can make this story better where it needs to be better. Hope you have a good day reading Phoenix Trails.**


	3. Chapter 3: Foos Ball Fun

**Phoenix Trails does not own WWE or any of the people participating in WWE. However I do own my OC's including Vyn and Lillian. This story is rated teen or some language and violence during wrestling matches.**

 **Recently I had a guest review that while pointing out a flaw in the first chapter was very rude. However I would like to thank that person for pointing out the flaw and complementing my character on the fact that she is a Mary Sue at the moment. Many think that would be an insult but because that is what I wanted her to be at the moment, I thank you for noticing. Hope you keep reading.**

 **I will not be posting after this week, till Christmas. Phoenix Trails.**

I stared in my mirror. This outfit would have to do. I had no clue where Roman was taking us after he picked me up. So I decide on something casual that still if need be could pass for fancy. I was wearing a pair of lace trimmed shorts that came to half way up my thighs. My top half was adorned by a silky, long sleeve, emerald shirt. Tingles ran up my back, as cold air assaulted the skin that was laid bare by the low cut design. I added a few gold bracelets and picked up a pair of huge black pumps.

My bare feet were tickled by the carpet as I walked down stairs of my house, a yawn escaping my mouth just as I reached the bottom. Shuffling across the living room, I grabbed my silver IPhone off my knee level couch. Tapping on the screen I pulled up my messages to see if I had any new messages for Roman. And I did. Five in fact.

 _Vyn I'm on my way to your house hope you're up from your afternoon nap_

 _Hey I'm fifteen minutes away see you soon_

 _You know its nice to reply to people's messages_

 _Vyn wake up I'm here_

 _Vanesa we've been outside for the last five minutes get your butt out here._

Oh that is so not good. I ran over to my blinds to see if Roman actually was outside my house. Indeed I saw his black rental car waiting in the drive way. Pocketing my phone, I grabbed my heels and raced outside after locking the door. I ran across the walk, the bottoms of my feet getting burned because I had no shoes on. Finally reaching his car, I yanked open the door and leap inside.

"Finally made it, shorty."

"Shut it Ambrose." I yelled as I rubbed the burns out of my feet. I looked over at Roman as he backed up the suburban. He at least looked slightly concerned for my well-being.

"Ya know Roman it's nice when you come up to the door to let someone know you are outside and waiting!" I said as I glared at him the best I could from my bent position.

"Not my fault you don't read your text messages."

 **34 minutes later….**

My pumps clicked against the wooden floor as we entered Lydia Russell's Pub and Grill. The boys shadowed me as we walked in however Roman quickly stepped forward to show his pass. The attendant waved us through with a giant grin on her face. She basically screamed fan.

We briskly walked to the back where there was a private party area; Dolph, Seth, and Barret were waiting for us. The first one standing was Seth, who quickly greeted his SHIELD brothers.

"Hey Vanesa."

"Hi Wade." I said as I walked over to the super star for a hug, he embraced me willingly. It had been awhile since I had seen him.

"How was your trip to England?"

"Good, the place I was at really liked having a WWE superstar there to scout for talent. Nobody would leave me alone."

"So basically you were treated like a king."

"Yep."

I smiled at him before sitting on one of the orange, leather bar stools that surrounded the slab of marble. Roman quickly came over a talked with the bartender. I gave him a glare as he left, he just killed my fun for the evening.

"Vyn stop glaring at me you're not 21 yet." Roman said from his position on a couch. How he could see me I don't know because his back was towards me.

"You could have let me have my fun though. I was going to see if I could trick him into thinking I was 21 yet. I dude seriously I will be 21 in like 4 months, so take a chill pill." I said settling the back of my elbows on the bar. The brown eyes getting dark with annoyance.

"You know your uncle would kill me here and in the ring, and I prefer everything not bruised or broken. Plus you're making sure we get home, because I have a feeling getting drunk tonight is not out of the picture."

"So you're torturing me because I missed your party?"

"And for the prank."

Dang… he knew about that. Well I'm screwed.

"So… what we gonna do tonight?"

"Torture you…so anything to do with sports."

"I hate you."

He and Dolph got up and went over to the Foosball table. Taking off my heels, I slowly padded over to the contraption that I personal thought was always rigged against me.

"Okay pick a partner Vyn." Dolph said as his smirk appeared on his face. The smirk that said I already know I am going to wipe the floor with you. I gulped.

"All be your partner, I've beat Roman and Dolph before." Relief crossed my face as I turned to look at Seth who was quietly sitting in a chair. He smiled before coming over to my side and giving me a brief lesson on how to play, you know just a refresher. His smile made me catch my breath a little bit before I regained control of my emotions and got to work. He picked the blue side because he thought that color was lucky.

We immediately started off horrible, Roman and Dolph immediately got a point. I tucked a piece of my silver hair behind my small ear before intently watching the game. They scored again. Seth put his hand on my shoulder and whispered in my ear some encouragement. I smiled before nodding my thanks to him. We started again, this time I managed to move my thing fast enough to block it and score in their goal. They stared in amazement, after all I had never been able to do that ever. Eventually we won the game, much to the chagrin of the other boys.

The rest of the night turned out okay. The food was great, everyone liked it and we got dessert to. Eventually I drove the boys home, none of them sober enough to do it themselves. I parked in the hotel drive way where the boys were staying and made sure they got to their rooms before calling a cab to take me home. I paid the taxi driver before heading into my home.

Dropping my midnight pumps onto the floor with a bang, I made my way clumsily up the stairs. After brushing my teeth and hair, I collapsed on the bed, sleep deprivation finally forcing my body to sleep.

 **Thanks for reading, hope you liked it. Please rate and review. Phoenix Trails.**


End file.
